The Heap
by Future Madam Pomfrey
Summary: This is a dumping ground for all miscellaneous writings, one story (or very short) challenges, and random thoughts that come to mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpius or Rose, or anything else mentioned here. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Caught**

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall glared at the two of them over the top of her glasses. "I must say I'm very disappointed. I expected better from two prefects. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Rose continued to stare down at her feet, her cheeks burning red. She could have sworn she heard one of the portraits on the wall chuckling. "We're very sorry, Professor," she mumbled.

"Yes," Scorpius added next to her. "It won't happen again."

"I surely hope not. The two of you will serve detention next Friday night with Professor Longbottom."

Rose looked up at the headmistress. "Are you going to write to our parents?"

She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. "No, Miss Weasley. I think I will have you write to your parents and explain to them exactly what happened." Rose and Scorpius exchanged wild looks. "You two are excused. Professor Longbottom will be contacting you soon about your upcoming detentions."

Rose nodded stiffly and followed Scorpius out of the office. Before she shut the door, she heard the voice belonging to the portrait directly behind the desk mutter something about "never thought you'd say that to a Weasley and a Malfoy."

"What are you going to say to your parents?" Scorpius asked as they walked back to the library to collect their things.

"Ugh! I don't even know. Dad's going to have an absolute cow."

"Because I'm a Malfoy."

"Because you're a boy at all."

Scorpius laughed. "Would he prefer if you were caught snogging a girl in the library?"

Rose slapped his arm playfully. "What about you?"

"I don't know. I don't think they'll be too upset. I mean, it was only kissing, it's not like we were naked or anything."

Rose stopped dead, the red returning to her face. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I am a lady! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

Scorpius laughed and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against him, pressing his lips hard against hers.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. Rose pushed herself away and ran her hands through her hair. Scorpius wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Isn't that what you just left Professor McGonagall's office for?" Professor Longbottom said sternly, but with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry, Professor," the mumbled in unison.

He laughed and continued past them toward the headmistress's office. "Who would've guessed that would ever be an issue between a Weasley and a Malfoy?"

* * *

 **Written for Russian Roulette- Rose Weasley**

 **Word count: 421**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad days. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Return to Grimmauld Place**

Harry Apparated to the alleyway at the end of the street. Even though it was very late, he didn't want to risk a Muggle seeing him. May was slowly beginning to fade to June, bringing with it the warm damp air of summer. Harry straightened his glasses and made his way onto the street. Grimmauld Place was quiet and dark, several of the streetlamps needed replacing and most all lights in the houses were out. Harry stopped in the place between number eleven and number thirteen and waited until number twelve came completely into view. He climbed the rotting steps and made a mental note to fix those soon. He tapped his wand several times on the front door and pushed it open. Harry was met with the musty smell of neglect. It had been nearly a year since he, Ron, and Hermione had used this place to hide out from the Death Eaters; before that it had been abandoned for over year after Dumbledore died. The work he and the Weasley's had put in during the summer holidays before fifth year seemed to have been for naught as Harry wandered through each room of the house, noting the most pressing needs. He stopped short as he reached the topmost floor which was split between two bedrooms. The door to the right was marked _Regulus Arcturus Black_ , and the left _Sirius Pollux Black_. His breath hitched in his throat as he pushed open the latter door. He had been in Sirius's old bedroom once before, when he found half of a letter from his mother, but Harry was still caught off guard be just how very Sirius the room was. The rest of the house was dark and dull, but this room was brightly decorated, though faded with age, in Gryffindor maroon and gold, a few posters of bikini clad Muggles, pictures of motorbikes, and even a few posters for Muggle rock bands. He cleared his throat and left, shutting the door gently behind him, and made his way back down stairs to survey the kitchen.

* * *

After nearly a week of nonstop cleaning, with the help of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and even Kreacher, the bottom two floors were completely cleared of all dust, grime, and manner of magical pest. Harry had allowed Kreacher to keep a few of the less sinister of his former masters' belongings which had made him very happy and much more willing to help with the restoration of the house. Harry had set the girls on the task of redecorating, including new wallpaper and carpets. Harry and Ron continued to work on the third floor while the elf took care of the kitchen. The boys had split up, each taking a different room in hopes of finishing the third floor that day. Harry was cleaning under the bed when a scream pierced the silence.

"HARRY!"

It came from the room across the hall. Harry shot up, rushing to the aid of his best friend. There was no telling what kind of creature he had stumbled across. Harry burst into the room, wand raised, looking around frantically for the source of the fright. He spotted Ron hunched on top of a wardrobe in the corner, holding his knees and shaking violently.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry still had not managed to see the creature.

Ron pointed a quivering finger at the bedside table where a tiny spider had built its web between the furniture and the wall. Harry looked from the spider to his best friend and fell to the floor laughing. Ron made a sort of angry grunt but stayed on his perch.

"Shall I call Hermione up here to take care of it?" Harry breathed between laughter. "I think this may be beyond my skill."

"Yeah, yeah. You're hilarious, mate. Just kill it, will you?!"

Harry, still trying to control his laughter, took a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wrapped the spider and web in it and squished it in his hand. Ron jumped down from his hiding place.

"Thanks mate." He clapped Harry on the back.

"Not a problem." Harry tossed the tissue at Ron who jumped and shrieked.

"Not funny," Ron growled.

"I thought it was."

* * *

 **A special thanks to TheShulesLovinPsycho for reviewing and hermioneglee143, natalie1668, and RosarioGiralda for following and favoriting!**

 **Written for Musical Prompts- Fear of Spiders**

 **Word count: 706**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hufflepuff. I'm a Ravenclaw, but I don't own that either. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Hufflepuff Common Room Rules:**

1) Please be courteous to those who are trying to study.

2) If you eat the last biscuit, please go to the kitchen and get some more.

3) Always help the First Years if they are having trouble adjusting to Hogwarts.

4) Cheating at Exploding Snap is unacceptable. We're Hufflepuffs for goodness sakes!

5) Always offer to help your fellow classmates.

6) The Fat Friar is always right.

7) Never ignore someone and never cutoff a conversation.

8) Wear the badger with pride. They are most noble creatures.

9) Always tell you friends when they have something in their teeth or on their face. Nicely of course.

10) Give assistance to those who have lost something.

11) Above all, be proud. There are worse things to be known for than loyalty, honesty, and patience.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok, so I'm sorry this sucks but I had absolutely no idea what to do with it. This is not a good example of my writing. Please don't disown me. Also I couldn't not throw in an AVPM reference.**

 **Written for Russian Roulette: Hufflepuff Common Room**

 **Word count: 134**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Adventure**

 _Bored! Bored, bored, BORED!_ I wagged my tail restlessly, stirring up dust from the floor. I had to do something. My mind was racing, my paws itching for the feel of grass between my toes, my spirit hungry for adventure. Besides, this night only came once a month and I didn't want to waste curled up in the Shrieking Shack sleeping by the fire.

Prongs was lying next to me, his rack of antlers within my reach. I grabbed a point between my jaws and shook him awake. He jumped up, obviously perturbed and head-butted me in retaliation. I growled back playfully, jumping from side to side, wagging my tail and barking. Prongs stood still, not giving in to my antics.

I concentrated for a moment and felt the familiar ripple throughout my body. I flopped down on the old beaten up couch. A moment later James joined me.

"C'mon, man, let's do something! I'm going out of my mind here!"

James put a finger to his lips. "It looks like this new potion is working. Look, Moony is sleeping. Maybe that's a good thing."

I scoffed and gestured to our surroundings. The werewolf curled in a tight ball by the hearth and the rat cuddle up next to him. "How is this a good thing? Where's our fun, our monthly adventure?"

"You're not tired of our monthly adventures?"

"Are you kidding? We're eighteen, mate! We should be out there, living it up. Instead we're staying in like a bunch of grannies in the winter time."

James sighed and shook his head. He changed back into his animal form and went to our sleeping friends and nudged them awake. He looked at me. I grinned and became the dog again, my tail wagging madly and my tongue hanging out goofily. I ran around the room a few times, barking with excitement. Moony stood next to Prongs seemingly unimpressed, but hesitantly he joined me and the four of us finally made our way out into the early spring evening, the night before us, and all the adventure we could handle.

* * *

 **Written for Russian Roulette: Hogsmeade- Shrieking Shack**

 **Word count: 349**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Preparations**

Charlie checked out his latest scar in the mirror. Even after three years of working on the reserve he still found himself often on the receiving end of claws or tails. The veterans say you never grow out of it. This one had been a particularly nasty one. Hungarian Horntails are known to be right pieces of work, then add on to that the maternal instinct. Why in the world would they choose nesting mothers, did the Ministry want to kill the children?

With the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament coming up fast, the whole reserve was in frenzy mode. Transporting four highly dangers and highly conspicuous magical creatures across several countries had them tied up in so much red tape it made Charlie's head spin. Thankfully he was not the boss. In addition, the number of handlers needed to accompany the dragons would leave those left in Romania very short handed and those staying were vocal about their displeasure.

Charlie finished dressing and made his way to the feed barn to prepare the goats for his charges. Two of his would be staying, the Norwegian Ridgeback and the Catalonian Fireball, but his Welsh Green and Swedish Short-Snout were to make the trip to Scotland. His partner Jeanne was already in the barn picking out the goats.

Charlie went up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Get that larger one for the Ridgeback, she's getting too thin for my liking."

Jeanne giggled. "Only you could make feeding time sexy, Charlie Weasley."

He shrugged. "It's a gift. Do you have the sleeping draughts ready?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about the Swede. She's been more restless and aggressive lately. Do you think she could do with a double?"

"We don't want her too out or she might be worse when she wakes. Let's try one and a half and see how it goes."

She nodded and drew up one and a half vials of potion into a large syringe. She took another vial and drew up the contents into another syringe. She injected two of the chosen goats with the potion and marked the leads with the corresponding dragon. Charlie felt a little sorry for the goats sometimes. They bucked and struggled as they were lead closer to the dragons' habitats. The undoctored goats were given to the two that would not be going to Hogwarts. Charlie slipped the goat with more potion into the Swedish Short-Snout's habitat, and Jeanne took the lesser to the Welsh Green.

"Give it about an hour and they should be ready to go," Charlie said. "So, since you've decided to come with us, does that mean I get to introduce you to my family finally?"

Jeanne stopped walking and looked at him. "Look, Charlie, I thought we said this was just casual. Y'know, a sympathy throw down here and there when we need it, good company when we don't. If your mom is anything like you say she is, she will be trying to plan our wedding before you even finish telling my name."

"Hey, just a thought. I went to America with you that time and met your family."

"Yeah, and you saw how well that went."

"What? I like your family. They're funny and charming."

"Charming is not the word I'd use."

Charlie laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the compound. She shrugged him off as they got closer.

"I've got to finish packing. See you in a bit." She waved and took off toward the female apartment building.

Charlie returned the gesture and went to do the same.

* * *

 **Written for Musical Prompts round 2- Dragontamer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Christmas at the Potters'**

The ballroom was decorated in tasteful silver decorations. A large fir tree in the corner was covered in silver baubles and twinkling lights. Floating lanterns provided dim lighting. Soft music played in the background while several couples danced slowly in the middle of the room. Many others were scattered around the edge of the room chatting and drinking mulled cider and currant wine.

Sirius stood on the threshold watching for his friends. The room was mostly crowded with people who worked under Mr. Potter at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and their spouses. A few of Mrs. Potter's friends were also there. Sirius stood on his toes trying to find James or anyone else he recognized.

"I wouldn't be caught under that mistletoe for too long," came a girl's voice from behind him. "I hear Mary is on the pull."

Sirius turned quickly to face her. Marlene stood before him in a plain black dress that hugged her figure down to just above her knees where it ended. Her long brown hair hung in loose curls around her face and down her back. Sirius caught his breath before saying, "Well, McKinnon, you really are a girl. Who would've known?"

She slapped his arm. "Shut it, you! I look fantastic."

"That you do. And as far as McDonald goes, she's always looking for someone to bang it out with."

"Oi! That's my friend, wanker."

Sirius took her arm and pulled her in front of him so they were both positioned under the mistletoe. "I haven't been a wanker for years now, love. No need." He planted a kiss hard on her lips as she struggled against the strong grip on her arms. He pulled his lips away but kept his nose against hers. "You know how I love when you fight," he whispered.

She pulled out of his grasp and straightened herself. "Down, boy!" She held out her hand. "What do you say to a dance?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "A horizontal dance?"

"You are incorrigible!" Marlene grabbed his hand and led him out to the center of the room where more couples had joined the dancing. Sirius placed his hand low on her hip so his fingers just barely brushed her back side. She giggled and he smirked as they began to move to the music. James and Lily passed by them unnoticing. The song ended and they broke apart.

"Come with me." Sirius gestured to the door leading to the hall. "I got something for you." Marlene followed him upstairs to his room. "Wait here," he said at the door before closing it. After a few seconds he shouted through the closed door, "Okay, you can come in now!"

She pushed the door open and, taking in the sight in front of her, closed it quickly behind her. Sirius stood in the middle of the room with his fists on his hips wearing not but a large bow covering his naughty bits.

"Merry Christmas!" he said with a grin.

* * *

Written for amerikanka for the September one-shot exchange

Prompts used: Blackinnon, romance, dancing


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **The Aftermath**

There was a small pop as Hermione appeared in front of the ruined gate. One of the winged boars was still mostly intact, but its twin was in many pieces on the ground. She cleared her throat trying to quell the emotions already welling up as she strode quickly up the lane. Several other witches and wizards were already working to clear and repair some of the destruction on the lawn. She walked past without a word, focused on the task at hand.

The large oak front doors were open to the late spring air. As Hermione approached she could see the splintering where they had been forced open. In the entrance hall she had to weave her way through the maze of stone and rubble where Filch had already attempted to clear a path. She entered the great hall and found Professor McGonagall directing a group of middle aged witches. She saw Hermione and gave her a slight smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor," Hermione said after the other women had dispersed.

"Not at all, dear. I imagine it's been a very difficult week at the Burrow."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, there's lots to do," McGonagall said dropping her soft tone for her usual curtness. "Of course the entrance hall should probably be taken care of first, but also the lawn needs quite a bit of attention and in here as well. Wherever you'd like to lend a hand I'm sure would be most appreciated."

"Actually, Professor, I'd like to start in the library. If that's alright, I mean."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I rather think you would. Mr. Macmillan is already up there and I'm sure Madam Pince wouldn't refuse the extra help."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione nodded and turned to exit the hall.

The familiar walk to the library was anything but. Hermione climbed over fallen stone, hopped across holes in the stairs, and made several detours around impassable corridors. She finally reached the entrance to the library. Hermione stood for a moment, trying to prepare herself for what she might see. Already she could see part of the wall blasted in and books scattered around the opening. The carved oak doors bore scorch marks and the iron handles were knocked off kilter. She gathered her strength and pushed open the doors.

Immediately she was struck by the smell. It didn't smell like the library she loved. Behind the smell of damp and ash, that familiar scent peeked through, but Hermione was overwhelmed with the other. She began to walk through the stacks running her hand along the shelves, carefully stepping over the tomes littering the floor. Without really thinking about where she was going, she found herself in her favorite section. The shelves in that section were all empty, their entire contents strewn across the floor, the pages singed and curled. A familiar cover peeked through one pile. Hermione gently removed the books from the top. She picked up the unearthed book. The cover was badly burned but some of the original color shone through. She carefully opened the book. Many of the pages were burned or illegible. She turned to the front cover and there was able to make out her name written on several of the lines. She traced the letters with her fingers. Her breath caught in her throat and she clutched her favorite book tightly to her chest as she dropped to the floor and began to weep.

* * *

 **For the Sims 3 challenge: Personality trait- bookworm**

 **Also written for the restricted collection: no using the letter "j"**

 **WC: 575**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

Luna meandered down a deserted corridor during her free period. She usually took this time to wander the castle and find new secrets it beheld. She hummed softly as she perused through the latest issue of _The Quibbler_.

"Pardon me, young lady!"

Luna's head popped up quickly, looking to see the person that matched the voice which had called out. The corridor was empty however. Luna shrugged and continued to hum to herself as she flipped through her magazine.

"I say! Miss!"

Luna turned again. "Hello?" she called airily.

"Over here. To your left."

Luna turned to the indicated side and saw a man in the portrait waving to her. Luna thought something seemed familiar about his long white goatee, pointed face, and sunken eyes.

"Good day, sir," Luna greeted.

"Good day, young lady. What, pray tell, is that which you are reading?"

Luna held up the magazine. "This is _The Quibbler_. My Daddy is the editor and owner."

"A learned man he must be, no?"

"Indeed he is," she beamed. "But what makes you say so?"

"I couldn't help but notice as you passed. There is mention on the front of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"You know of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" she gushed excitedly.

"Of course, my dear. I used to hunt them back in my day."

Luna gasped. "For sport?"

The portrait waved its hands. "Not in that way, miss. I meant that I would track them and study them. Fearfully fascinating creatures they were. But elusive and rare."

"Daddy has been searching for clues about them for ages. However did you find them?"

"With much patience, my dear. Yes, much patience."

"Please do tell me about them."

A bell tolled signaling the end of the period.

"Oh, no!" Luna cried. "I have a class in ten minutes. Oh, but I'd much rather hear about the Snorkack."

"I won't hear of it. You must to class."

"Can I visit you later? Please, I would love to hear your stories."

"Visit anytime you like, miss."

"Oh, thank you, Mister… Erm."

"You may call me Salazar."

"Lovely to meet you. I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"A pleasure. Now to class with you."

Luna waved to the portrait of Salazar as she hurried down the corridor to her next class.

* * *

Luna returned to Salazar's portrait every day over the next fortnight. He regaled her with stories of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and other manner of rare beasts he had encountered. Luna was a great listener, enthralled by his adventures and hanging on every word.

"Oh, Salazar," she breathed one evening. "How I wish you weren't just a portrait. You are the only one who seems to understand me. Well, besides Daddy. You've never once called me Loony."

"I never think of you as loony, my dear. I have rather enjoyed our talks of late. It seems everyone is too busy to spend time with a mere painting."

Luna sighed. "I'll be leaving in a few hours. It's Christmas holiday and I'm going home to see Daddy. I'm worried about him. Things aren't going so well in the world anymore."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Luna. Do take care of yourself. I look forward to your return."

"Happy Christmas, Salazar." Luna waved and then turned to make her way back to her dormitory to prepare to head home.

* * *

Salazar waited for two weeks in the nearly empty castle. He went to visit some of his other portrait friends but none brought him as much joy as his time with Luna. Finally students returned from their homes for the holidays. Salazar brimmed with excitement, eagerly waiting for his friend's return, but she never came.

* * *

 **A/N: I've never written Salazar/Luna before. In fact I've never written any crossgen before and only once have attempted anything with Salazar. I hope this turned out ok.**

 **Written for gunner brat for second place in The Charlie Weasley Competition. Enjoy**


End file.
